1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable color display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The difficulty of rapidly detecting the position of a decimal point in a long string of digits, displayed on a multi-element digital display which includes a large number of display segments, is appreciated in the prior art.
A monochromatic multi-digit display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,849, issued on Mar. 6, 1973 to Robert L. Steward, dedicates one digit position to a decimal point. When a string of digits is displayed, only the decimal point is energized on one display digit to provide wide separation between the decimal point and its nearby digits, for improving the readability of the decimal point in a long string of digits. Since one display position is sacrificed, the resolution of the display is diminished.